


That Awkward Moment

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Situation, F/F, Space dad is super scarred for life, he didnt give Kara the talk, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you think you're seducing your girlfriend and it turns out it's a martian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet, something I had thought about a while back. All mistakes are mine and I owe nothing, so please don't sue me. ENJOY!

It was a peaceful night at National City. However, appearances could be deceiving, and J’onn J’onzz knew that better than anyone. Hidden somewhere, Non was planning his revenge. Which is why he had taken the form of Supergirl and was flying around, hoping the kryptonian would take the bait and go after him. Alex and Kara were tracking his every move, ready to call back ups if necessary.

“J’onn” Alex said through the earpiece.

“I’m here” he answered, his Supergirl voice sounding strange even for him.

“I think we should call it a day. You’ve been flying around for an hour without any strange movement”

“I’m not tired”

“Well, I am. And Kara is hungry. So meet us back at her place and we’ll order a pizza”

J’onn sighed. He knew it was impossible to argue with the Danvers once they had made up their mind.

“Fine. See you there”

He changed his course and flew back to Kara’s apartment, closing the window to keep prying eyes from watching him transform. 

A voice behind him made him jump.

“My hero, coming back from a hard day of work”

J’onn turned around to find Cat Grant, human nightmare, in nothing but black lace underwear and a robe.

_ Oh, crap. _

“Don’t look so shocked” Cat sauntered towards “Supergirl”. “I told you, if you’re gonna leave work in the middle of the day, you have to make it up to me somehow, darling. And we didn’t finish what you started last night”

J’onn tried to keep the images of Kara doing… things with this woman out of his head. He closed his eyes and moved his head back and forth. In that moment, he understood he would rather face a white martian than Cat Grant and the awkward situation ahead of him.

“Kara, are you ok? You’re acting strange” she started to walk towards him again, and he flinched nervously.

“We got pizza!” Kara opened the door, Alex right behind her. J’onn released the breath he had been holding, while Cat let out a strangled scream.

“What is the meaning of this?”, she said looking between the three of them. Before anyone else had a chance to answer, Kara used her speed to run towards Cat and covered her with the red cape.

“I’m really sorry” she whispered, hugging her and trying to keep her away from prying eyes.

“Let go of me!”, the older woman said, scrambling on Kara’s arms. “Who are you?”

“It’s me! Kara”

“Then who is  _ she _ ?” She pointed at the other Supergirl.

J’onn looked at the ceiling, trying to pretend he wasn’t listening.

“It’s hard to explain”

Cat narrowed her eyes and Kara gulped. She was in deep shit and she knew it.

“I’m going to kill you, Sunny Danvers”

“That would be extremely hard” Kara said with a weak smile. Cat pushed her and walked away, towards Kara’s bedroom, not even bothering to cover up as she passed by Alex. 

“By the way, you’re sleeping in the couch”

“But it’s my apartment!”

The death glare Kara received would have been enough to scare the life out of any Fort Rozz prisoner. 

“I meaaan… the couch will be fine”

“Of course it will be” Cat mumbled before closing the door loudly.

Kara turned to look at her sister, feeling defeated. The brunette had a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. 

“It’s not funny”

“It kinda is”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“OK, sorry” she raised her hands to pacify her sister. “You go ahead and fix things with your boss, girlfriend… uh, whatever she is. Come on J’onn. We can have pizza at my place”.

“I’m not hungry anymore”, he grumbled, transforming into Hank Henshaw before going out into the hallway. Alex gave him a small pat on the shoulder. Kara walked her sister to the door, her arms crossed and looking at the ground.

“You know, when I said “screw Cat Grant”, I didn’t mean it like _ that _ ”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Goodbye, Alex.”

Her sister winked at her and closed the door.


End file.
